Arthur and friends joins Ballet
by Travis 2017
Summary: This is a ballet story i will ignore all flames. Read and review this story please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and friends joins the Ballet

* * *

Arthur and his friends join Binky in Ballet. Arthur is glad to join it same as Francine and Fern as well as Bud. The others are thinking about it. Like D.W., Ladonna, Alex, Maria, Sue Ellen, Buster, Jenna, Emily and Brain. They also might take it.

"So yes ballet is fun," said Binky, "I am sure you will all be good at it."

"I will join it," said Arthur, "Sounds like fun to me and i like Ballet."

"Also sounds fun to me," said Bud, "I am sure i will be good at it,"

"I am also in," said Francine, "I am also sure i will be good at it."

"And i am also in," said Fern, "I will be good at it."

Binky is glad some of his friends will join Ballet. He hopes his other friends joins it as well. Such as D.W., Emily, Buster, Jenna, Brain, Alex,Sue Ellen, and Maria. He knows Prunella already joined it and her blind friend Marina.

"I will join it," said Buster, "I just hope i am good at it."

"You will be good at it," said Binky, "Just like i am good at it."

"I am also in," said D.W., "After all you taught me tap so i can also do ballet."

"And i am also in," said Emily, "I just hope i am good at it."

"I just hope the others join it," said Binky, "Like Brain and Sue Ellen.

He went to talk to them. He hopes they will join he won't force them to take ballet because he is no longer a bully. He is in fact a gentle giant. He is now talking to them if they will want to take ballet just not by force just asking them.

"I am in," said Sue Ellen, "Ballet is good by the way."

"I am also in," said Alex, "I do also like ballet."

"I am also in," said Maria, "Ballet is a fun dance by the way and Muffy is also in i think."

"And same here," said Jenna, "You can ask George if he wants to join."

"Glad you joined it," said Binky, "You are all signed up now and will receive ballet clothes soon."

George also agreed to join and Muffy already takes it. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Changing clothes

Arthur and friends joins the Ballet

* * *

They arrived at the Ballet school and given ballet clothes to change into. As well as socks and ballet slippers. They will be glad to change clothes in the dressing rooms and given key locks to put on the lockers as they change boys in one and girls in the other. Because they are different in a certain area. They are being told they can't wear underwear with them.

"You can't wear underwear under your tights," said Binky, "So get naked and change into ballet clothes."

"Okay i will," said Arthur, "After all i can show off my certain part without being naked."

"Also sounds good to me," said Bud, "After all this is ballet."

"Also sounds good to me," said George, "Ballet is a good dance."

"Why no underwear?" said Buster, "I just want to know."

"Because tights are tight," said Binky, "So no room for underwear."

They took off their clothes and got in ballet clothes with bulges in that area showing. They know what they are. Now we see the females getting changed now with tutus to put on they also can't wear underwear with them.

"Pink tutus are good," said Fern, "Even though i prefer purple."

"I also like it," said Francine, "Even though i am a Tomboy i still like it."

"As do i," said Ladonna, "This will be fun."

"It sure will," said Sue Ellen, "This indeed will be fun."

"Let's go take the class," said Fern, "After all i am ready and to see the boys in their ballet clothes."

They know they can't wear underwear but they know what each other looks like their between boys and girls. Buster is embarrassed about wear them without underwear so Brain is trying to calm him down that it is okay.

"You know it is okay," said Brain, "Ballet is done without underwear so be proud to show off that."

"I guess it is," said Buster, "I feel better now."

"Glad he is now calmed down," said Bud, "What do you think Arthur?"

"I agree with you," said Arthur, "Ballet is sure fun."

"It sure is," said Binky, "That is why i love it."

Next chapter their first lessons begin. They will have fun. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Arthur is a natural

Arthur and friends joins the Ballet

* * *

A girl there wonders what the bulges on the boys are. She never seen what boys look like between the legs. Because she is a little girl after all with no male siblings. She has a little baby sister the same age as Kate. She doesn't know what the bulges are in the front of the boys tights. The other girls know what they are as well as the boys because they are boys.

"D.W. what is the bulges in the boys?" said that girl, "As in between the legs?"

"They are boy parts," said D.W., "We have girl parts they are different from each other."

"Yes but does it have a name?" said the girl, "I just want to know."

"I can tell you later," said D.W., "Because Tina is ready to start the class."

"Class we are ready to begin," said Tina,"I am sure you kids will be good dancers."

They began the class they are doing well. Arthur is doing the best. He is a natural at it after all. Tina is impressed by it. She know Arthur is good at ballet. He loves doing it like Binky is. She is good at teaching ballet and knows Arthur is also good.

"Arthur your good at this," said Tina, "I am impressed that your a natural."

"Thank you ma,am," said Arthur, "Wait until i tell mom and dad."

"We saw it," said Mrs. Read, "You are sure good at it."

"So you don't mind i can't wear underwear with this?" said Arthur, "And that i take ballet?"

"I don't mind at all," said Mrs. Read, "And i know how boys look there. Your my son after all. "

Arthur knows his parents loves him doing ballet. That he is better at it than D.W. can ever be.

"He is good at this," said that girl, "D.W. after ballet can you tell me its real name?"

"Maybe in private," said D.W., "And i know what you mean."

"Let a boy tell her," said Mrs. Read, "After all you see the boy parts because they aren't wearing underwear.

"Yes because we can't wear them with tights," said Bud, "We might tell you."

Ballet class is going well and that they will all be good at it but Arthur and Francine are the best at it. So Arthur is better at it than Binky. See what happens next chapter.


End file.
